Her Reward
by mitkit99
Summary: They were both alive. It didn't matter what her uncle and the other gods and the immortal campers would say. Screw them; she hadn't wanted to be a goddess anyway. This was her reward, her prize for the hell she had gone through. Let them burn, she didn't care. Hades, she would set the match. Fem Percy! I OWN NOTHING!


**Her Reward**

Persephone Jackson was and is many things. She is the only daughter of Poseidon. She was a demigoddess. She is a goddess, was forced into it by her uncle and the other gods. She is on the Olympian Counsel. She did fight in the Titan and the Giant wars. She was part of the Seven. She is sought after by many of the gods who want a wife, even those who already have a wife. She is not interested.

Only one man or boy has ever held her heart and to this day still does and his name is Luke Castellan.

No one knew where she was except maybe Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hades. No one else needed to know. She had done everything she could to hide these two from everyone, even Annabeth and Grover.

She was in rural England, in a small town that neither the gods nor monsters cared about. Most people didn't know it even existed which was why it was the perfect place for her two friends. Both were runaways that had reasonably hated her for many reasons. It had taken awhile for them to talk to her without threatening. Not that she blamed them.

Now many people would believe she was in England to see Octavian Simmons and his wife Megan who was a daughter of Hermes, and she did stop by to see them and their daughter and her goddaughter Nicole before coming here.

She had teleported from the flat in London that belonged to one of her best friends, though not many people knew about them being friends at all, to the driveway that connected the small cottage to the road and the small town it sat outside of. It was perfect, almost fairytale worthy, and it was isolated and safe which was absolutely Percy's favorite part.

Taking a breath, she walked to the door of the house and knocked, not surprised that it barely took anytime for it to be opened.

Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate, stood looking at her, with a small smile on his face. He hadn't changed at all, not that she had expected him to, as she had been the one to make him and Ethan and Octavian and Megan and Megan's brother Zack immortal. His auburn hair fell in small messy curls all over his face, his piercing green eyes sticking out through the tumbles. His lean frame was dressed in a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of slim fitting jeans that had a few holes in them, and some beat up white tennis shoes. The silver watch she had gotten him for Christmas last year was wrapped around his left wrist, the metal gleaming in the slight light from the door.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, knowing how shaky her voice sounded.

He nodded and it felt like every feeling she had suppressed the past years had come crashing down at once. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she breathed heavily, trying to keep herself from being consumed in the pain and despair.

Oh gods, it was true.

Al waited for her to get control, knowing the hell she was going through. It was the same he had felt when he thought Ethan had died during the Battle of Manhattan. It had felt like a part of him had been missing. He was miserable, barely eating and sleeping. He went out and got drunk every night. Hades, he had gotten drunk enough to think it would be a good idea to confront Percy. He had run into her during her time as one of the Seven when the Argo II had stopped in the small town he had been staying in. He had seen Percy outside the bar he had been in and went and confronted her, blaming her for everything. He had sobered up instantly when she broke down, begging him to kill her. She had screamed out that she knew that everything was her fault that she was to blame for the fact that Ethan and Luke and Silena and Beckendorf and all the others had died. That he should just kill her now and let someone else take her place to fight Gaia. It was then he realized that she was as miserable as he had been, that the pain he felt about Ethan's death was hurting her to, even more so since she had been there when Luke died.

She had found Ethan on her hunt for monsters that the gods had sent her on, the one they had used to force her into godhood. She had tracked him down to Paris, where had had been staying in a small apartment and reunited them before leaving. After she became a goddess, she made them immortal and set them up in the small cottage and town they now called home.

It was then he had forgiven her, understanding that it had not been her fault even though she refused to see otherwise. She had been just a child when the war started and had had the fate of the world on her shoulders. She had made some bad calls, and people did die but she was still human, or part human. No one was perfect, not even the gods.

When she collected herself, he let her inside, leading her to the small kitchen where Ethan was. His husband smiled and hugged her close, giving her some reassurance before letting her go outside to the backyard where their other guest was.

When the backdoor closed, he turned to his husband. "You think they will get it right this time?"

The son of Nemesis shrugged. "Who knows? They're gonna have to deal with her being a goddess and him being back from the dead. The last time they saw each other was the Olympian throne room where he died in her arms." Ethan was silent for a minute before he continued. "I hope they do. Gods know they both deserve it after all this shit."

Alabaster completely agreed.

-Lukercy-

Percy almost cried when she saw him at, staring at the creek in thought. It had been so long, too long.

He hadn't changed. He was still tall, still blonde, still everything that made him her Luke.

He must have heard or sensed her presence because he turned around and caused her breath to catch. It was him. There was no doubt in her mind as she stared at his ice blue eyes, his strong jaw, and his scar.

His scar.

It was still there, giving him the same rugged danger vibe that had captivated her from the moment she saw him at camp all those years ago.

His lips parted, forming her name in the somewhat silence that wrapped around them. The sound of the water from the creek seemed to disappear, same with the birds and animals that surrounded them and the sound of the breeze hitting the leaves of the trees as she stared at him for the first time since the final battle of the Titan War, their confrontation in the Olympian Throne Room.

Her lips mirrored his, whispering his name, hoping against everything that this wasn't a cruel dream her mind had come up with. It had happened many times. She prayed to the fates and Chaos himself that she would not wake up to her empty bed in a few minutes.

Neither of them moved for several minutes before something in both of their minds snapped and sent them hurling towards each other. It took only a few steps before she was in his arms, her hands wrapped in his sandy blonde hair and her face buried in his neck while his chin rested on her shoulder and his hands on her waist. Tears poured down her face as she whispered his name over and over again.

With every sob that left her lips, his hands tightened to an almost painful grip on her hips as he clutched the fabric of her cream and blue toga. His lips kissed her shoulder and every inch of her he could reach, grasping at her like she would disappear.

"Luke, oh gods, Luke." She sobbed out, tightening her grip on his hair.

"Percy." He whispered before pulling back and catching her lips with his for the first time since his death. She released another sob as she kissed back, relishing his taste, still terrified he would fade from her as he had many times over the past years.

His forehead rested against hers after they broke apart to catch their breath. Tears were still falling from her eyes as she clutched to him. "Oh gods, when Hades told me you were back I thought I was going to die. Then to find out you had your memories, gods I couldn't believe it. When Ethan called a little while ago I felt like I couldn't breathe."

He let out a small watery chuckle. "I know love, gods I know. I wanted to find you immediately, but I had to wait. I drew you, looked everywhere I could, hoping to glimpse you in a crowd somewhere. Growing up again, knowing you were out there, it was hell and I've been to the underworld. Nothing there could match it."

She nodded. "Not even Tartarus." Seeing his look of confusion and panic, she let out a small laugh. "I'll explain later."

He gave her a look. "You better. I swear Persephone Airlia Jackson; I may never let you out of my sight again."

As he kissed her again, she realized everything would be okay. He was back and if she had a say, he wasn't going anywhere. They were both alive. It didn't matter what her uncle and the other gods and the immortal campers would say. Screw them; she hadn't wanted to be a goddess anyway. This was her reward, her prize for the hell she had gone through. Let them burn, she didn't care.

Hades, she would set the match.

 **Well, there you go. I was asked to write another Lukercy fic so I did.**

 **I have been getting a lot of requests for Apollo and Percy, which I am working on. I have a few details planned out, but I need to get a little more before I even attempt to write anything.**

 **So the pairings left are…**

 **Apollo/Percy**

 **Ares/Percy**

 **Hephaestus/Percy (will just be friends)**

 **Dionysus/Percy (basically him just admitting he doesn't hate her)**

 **Hades/Percy (protective uncle)**

 **Poseidon/Percy (protective father)**

 **Triton/Percy (admitting he doesn't hate her and that him being secretively over protective)**

 **Stolls/Percy**

 **Will/Percy**

 **Ethan/Alabaster/Percy (I have a Lukercy story planned that will involve mentions of them but I would be okay with writing something for them)**

 **Octavian/Percy (same as Ethan/Alabaster/Percy, Megan and Zack will be met in that as well)**

 **Just let me know which ones you want and any ideas you may have and I'll work on it.**

 **Bye guys,**

 **mitkit99**


End file.
